wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventurer's Trial
__TOC__ Overview *'Quest Giver:' Alesche *'Start Location:' Illfalo Port *'End Location:' Illfalo Port *'Prerequesite Quest: Meeting Alesche *'Next Quest: 'Register at the Adventurer's Guild *'Reward: '''120 XP, 250 Gold, 1 Soul Point, Title: Beginner Mission Master, Adventurer Permit Quick Walkthrough #Speak to Alesche to receive the quest. #Speak to Rialle and enter the dungeon. #Speak to the Quopaty Monk and learn how to revive yourself. #Solve the dungeons puzzle and gain the ability to walk through white mist. #Interact with the plaque beyond the white mist to port back to the white mist near Mitchell. #Walk through the mist and obtain the Dragon Placard. #Report back to Rialle and turn in the quest. Detailed Walkthrough #Find "Training Area Keeper Rialle" and speak to her to teleport you to the dungeon. She's back in the area where you first started. She'll also warn you that you may well die during the trial. That's not a joke. #A pop-up will come up on the screen and let you know that the trial can only be entered alone. Click YES to confirm. #Talk to Battle Instructor Irvin. He'll teach you about HP, MP, OD, Attacking, Defense, GP, Skills, Targeting, Stepping, and Conditions. #When you're done, move on through the set of double doors. (Go here to learn about doors.) #You'll enter into a cut scene right before you come up to Quopaty Monk Serbecos. He'll explain traps to you. #Oh no! You died! Don't worry though; there was nothing you could really do to prevent it. It also teaches you about how death works in Wizardry Online. #Walk forward to the Guardian Statue. Click F to interact with it. The Soul Balance scales will pop up. Because you're still Soul Level 1, you'll have 100% revival rate. Click Revive. #Now that you're alive again you can turn back around and talk to Serbecos. He'll teach you about Soul Status, Guardian Statues, Walkers, Revival, Dying, Ashes, Lost, and Body Collecting. When you're done talking to him, move forward. #You can talk to New Adventurer Mitchell. He'll tell you that there seems to be a barrier that won't allow him to pass through to get the Dragon Placard. When you're done talking to him, turn back around and go through the hallway you passed. Move straight down it until you get to a room with a glowing fountain. #Go up to the fountain and hit F to interact with it. A pop-up appears that says, "The fountain is brimming with water. Has enough for 5 more drinks." It tells you that the effect is recovering 50% of maximum HP and MP. Click Drink. #If you've done all the quests, you should have leveled up. Choose your skills and see how your stats changed. Click OK. #Backtrack and go down the hall you haven't been down yet. You should see a zombie or two. You can choose to fight them but they won't bother you if you walk past them. #Past the zombies you'll enter a sewer-type area. Walk across the plank and then jump to the otherside where the plank is broken. If you fall, use the ladder to climb back up. #Keep going until you get to a podium with a glowing white bubble floating above it. Hit F to interact with it. "Turn left here." Do that! #Walk up to the next podium and hit F to interact with it. "'Branch of Destiny.' Only one path has no traps! Trust yourself and take a step." #Turn left. You'll see a beetle that you can choose to kill or move past. It will try to attack you but it loses interest pretty fast. #Keep going until you get to a room with a treasure chest in it. If you're a thief or have a high Dexterity, you can try to open it. If not, I'd suggest leaving it alone, though. It's trapped and one of the traps can be Poison Gas, which will kill you. Also, the treasure has already been taken. #Go back out of the room and continue on down the hallway. You'll see another beetle. You can choose to kill it or press on. #You'll come to another intersection. Turn left again. Down the hall will be a bunch of zombies. You can fight them, but they're not hostile so you can move past them with ease. #Come up to another set of double doors and open them. #Walk up to the podium and read it. "Come back to me again when the three hearts become one." #Step forward and then turn left. Proceed down the hallway. #You'll come up to a doorway on the left with another podium. "A drawing of a merman swimming in a massive ocean. You touch the slate and hear the echoes of something moving in the distance." #Go back into the hallway an dkeep going. You'll find another room on the left with another podium. "A drawing of a tiger-like beast with massive fangs. You touch the slate and hear the echoes of something moving in the distance." #Exit this room and head down the hallway. On the left you'll find another room with a podium in it. "A drawing of a dragon with outstretched wings. You touch the slate and hear the echoes of something moving in the distance." #Go on down the hallway and make a right turn. You'll end up back at the podium you started from in this area. When you get up to it, it displays the following message: "You touch the slate and a mysterious power flows inside you." Click the message. "Three hearts become one, and one just being gains endless power. You may advance beyond the curtain of light." #Move forward through the glowing entranceway. You'll see yet another podium with a glowing ball of light. Click on it to interact with it. "Thou who hast overcome thine trial, ye might be qualified to proceed." #The screen will then turn back and you'll be transported to an earlier part of the dungeon. Move directly forward and enter the glowing room you saw before. There before you will be one last podium. Click on it to interact with it. "You see a wooden placard on the top of the slate. This must be the Dragon Placard." #It will ask you if you want to take the wooden plate. Choose the Yes button. It will activate a cut scene. #"You hear a voice coming from somewhere." Rialle's voice tells you congratulations on getting the Dragon Placard. She tells you to head to the exit and return to town. #Head backwards towards the way you originally entered the dungeon. On the way, the monk Serbecos will once again stop you in another cut scene. You'll accidentally set off another trap, but this time it hurts him. He explains that some traps can hit others. He'll then joke with you and you try to kill him. It's his fault anyways! #Continue on and go through the double doors. Then proceed towards the stairs. Once you get to the stairs you'll be transported back outside. #When you finish loading, you'll be standing directly in front of Rialle again. Click on her to begin another cinematic sequence. #You'll then see Rialle and Alesche in front of you, congratulating you on a job well done. They say you've been accepted into the Adventurer's Guild and give you an Adventurer Permit. #When the story sequence is finished, click on Rialle again to finish the Story Mission. Category:Missions